Zim's Antennae
by vampirepiggy13
Summary: Gaz finds out what happens when you pull Zim's Antennae. Rated for kissing and crappy plot. One-Shot. GAZR. ENJOY!


**Only a One-Shot but hopefully it'll be good ****J**

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

Zim's Antennae

Gaz glared at her brother from the back of Zim's underground lab, he had broken in and decided to bring her along for the fun of it she guessed.

Dib and Zim were having a go at each other, yelling empty threats back and forth, Gaz wondered if they ever got board of the same routine every day.

She sighed and leaned against the wall behind her, as her eyes swept across the room she looked at the advanced alien technology that mankind could never dream of accomplishing, wondering what idiot race would trust Zim with it all, even GIR seemed to much a handful to him.

When Gaz finished her little tour she gazed at the back of Zim's head and listened to the argument going on.

"Stoopid Human! You think that you can come in here and infiltrate Zim's Top Secret lair!" Gaz always wondered why he talked in 3rd person, '_Must be a pride thing of something…' _she thought absentmindedly.

Then she noticed them, the two thick, black antennae sticking out the back of Zim's head, Gaz raised an eyebrow, she had never really noticed them before 'cause of his wig 'n all, but something about them made her curious and without her mind was off somewhere she started to move slowly towards Zim.

'_Hmmmm… I wonder what will happen if I touch one, maybe he'll go paralyzed and we could leave sooner…' _as she edged forward and got closer to Zim, Dib noticed where she was and what she was about to do, his eyes widened to the size of his massive head **(hee hee, I just had to put that in there).**

"No! Gaz! What are you doing! Get away from him!" he suddenly started sprinting across the room, filling the distance between himself and the confused alien, whom had only managed to let out a confused "Huh?" before curious, little Gaz had pulled down on one of his antennae.

Zim's whole body froze and Gaz was hurled to the ground by a very concerned Dib.

"GAZ! Are you okay? Do you feel any different? Did he electrocute you or -"

Dib had managed to pin Gaz to the ground and was firing questions at her, she growled and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Get off me or I'll gouge your eyes out with a spork" she growled at him, he nodded slowly and jumped off her, he offered a hand which she ignored, her attention was on Zim. He wasn't moving, Gaz raised an eyebrow _'I guess it really did paralyse him' _she didn't really care but Dib seemed to, he was wondering around Zim with a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

He paused and turned to face Gaz with a grin plastered on his face showing all his teeth.

"You did it Gaz! He's completely frozen, you must of dislocated his nerve system or something!" he lifted his arms as if he was going to hug her but decided against it after her previous threat passed through his mind.

Gaz, meanwhile, had wondered over to Zim and waved a hand in front of his face. Still nothing.

"Yeah. Okay, let's just get out of here." she muttered, mostly to herself, she turned and began to walk away, but something happened, something that will probably haunt her till the day she died.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, her head snapped up, Dib was in front of her and was staring at something behind her in shock.

GPOV

But if Dib was there then who… no, it can't be Zim, he was paralysed. Right? My eyes narrowed at the wall, well if it was Zim then he is gonna get his teeth knocked out.

I clenched my fist and swung around to face him, unfortunately, he caught it and I saw some weird emotion pass through his eyes and felt one of his arms snake around my waist.

"What the hell are you - MMFF!" I tried to finish my sentence, but he did the last thing I ever thought he would do, he lifted my chin and kissed me. Yes, you heard correct. He. Kissed. Me. Normally I would have killed any guy who even came within my personal space, but this was something I wasn't expecting.

He was so forceful yet gentle at the same time.

My eyes had opened in shock but I closed them eventually and surrendered to him.

I was completely oblivious to Dib. I was completely oblivious to GIR who had wandered in and I was completely oblivious to the massive blush that ignited my face, all I could concentrate on was trying to keep a grip on reality.

The last thing that entered my mind before I gave up was,

'_Now I know what happens when you do THAT…'_

**In case you couldn't tell that was my first time writing a kiss scene so sorry if it was rubbish, also this was rushed so it all is rubbish I guess.**

**I wrote this cause I felt bad for not updating my other story so this is to fill the waiting gap.**

**Please R&R and be gentle, I have a low self esteem as it is..**

**Love **

**vampirepiggy13**


End file.
